Swordspoint
The Swordspoint neighborhood of Ravens Bluff was a modest collection of residences, shops, and other noted landmarks of the city's Temple District. While it lacked the luxury and opulence of say Holyhouses or Altarside, it was a popular destination for Ravenians with many notable and fascinating sights. Background This region of Ravens Bluff earned its name from the great number of duels that were once fought on its streets (though, as of 1370 DR, these had been banned within the city). The five-way intersection of roads on the northwestern corner of DeVillars Park was known as "Bloody Boots" for the bloody footprints of a victorious duelist that long stained the streets. Notable locations ;Landmarks: *DeVillars Park: This immaculately kept public park was the largest found within the city. *Griffon Hall: A stately hall that served as home to the Ravenian Knights of the Griffon. *Iron Rose of Swordspoint: Formerly a warehouse used by the owner of Chemcheaux, this massive building was renovated as an expensive, and quite exclusive nightclub by a retired adventurer who was known only as Iron Rose. ;Residences: *Broadleaf Manor: This grand wooden manse was home to a wealthy adventurer named Elvira. *Dragonsyr House: Built and run by former pirates, the Dragonsyr House served as a home for retired adventurers. *Manyboughs: Constructed by magical means, the interior of this gave its resident the feeling they resided within a living tree. *Sumbrylstairs: This magnificent manor was home to the elven adventurer Talila Dawnsong during the late 14 century. *Sunderside: A small, but delightful apartment manor owned and rented out by the noble Ampner family. *Whitegates: Although small, this charming stone house, with its scallop-topped walls and hopelessly planted trees was well-suited for the halfling patriarch, Obelarth "Oldbones" of the Minstrelwish noble house. ;Shops: *Chemcheaux: This infamous magic shop was known throughout the region before it was leveled in a massive arcane explosion. *Dressed to the Nines: A men's clothing emporium that specialized in custom-ordered uniforms. *Elonia's Beauty Shoppe: Although this salon specifically catered to the wealthy women of the Ravenian aristocracy, the owner's magnetic daughter, Salena Starre, attracted a fair number of male patrons. *Ember Me More: Run by the Sweep Twins, this store sold any and all items that accompanied the use and maintenance of fireplaces. *Firefly: A completely nondescript shop that was only identifiable by its name listed in tax documents found within the city records. *House of Kuldath: This building served as the headquarters for tapestry-and-carpet-importing business run by the five brothers of the Kuldath family. *Iron Bull Smithy: The smithies of the Iron Bull worked as the city's primary farriers, and ensured safe travels for the Ravenian horses and their riders. *Lamps by Watt: This brightly lit specialty shop sold lamps, lanterns and all other manner of accouterments to illuminate the buildings of Ravens Bluff. *Leaf in Root: Famous throughout the Vast, the Dalelands, and even as far as Sembia, this shop featured exotic strains of herbs and expertly balanced blends for the smoking enthusiast. *Morigan's Complete Components: An apothecary shop of sorts that sold herbs, reagents and spell components. *Potions, Lotions & Notions: Once a store for herbal treatments, cosmetic products, and spell components. *Ye Olde Bluff Jeweler: This exquisite shop featured the work of the immensely skilled jeweler, Shorlock Revahl. ;Taverns, Inns, Restaurants and Clubs: *Crescent Moon: A favored inn among halflings and the de facto guildhall of the Silent Network. *Kettle of Many Things *Raven's Glory: Owned and run by the dynamic Veldarno Khalabari, this restaurant/club was quite popular among the locals of Swordspoint. *Sleepy Dwarf: This tavern of ill-repute featured bad libations and a clientele so despicable they were thought to be worthy of such poor fare. ;Streets and Roads: *Crothmars Lane • Dragonscale Street • Evensong Ride • Fireleap Lane • Griffon Trail • Hawk Passage • MacIntyre Path • Moorland Ride • O'Kane Court • Raven Way • Rhabie Promenade • Skulls Street • Waelstar Way Appendix References Category:Locations in the Temple District of Ravens Bluff Category:Locations in Ravens Bluff Category:Locations in Vesperin Category:Locations in the Vast Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril